


Nicodranas Blues

by sunnynights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Nicodranas (Critical Role), Pining, Secret Crush, beaujester, disaster lesbian, okay but isn't everyone in love with jester though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights
Summary: The Mighty Nein spend a day in Nicodranas before setting off on a new adventure, though they don't quite know what that'll be yet. Until then, Beau just takes in the scenery. The sky, the sand, the ocean... Okay, she's watching Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Nicodranas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during C2E71, so spoilers for everything before that

Beau's favorite color had always been blue.

Her first girlfriend had eyes as bright blue as the Kamordah sky, and Beau was almost as drunk on them as she was on Lionett wine when they kissed between rows of grapevines.

When Beau first put on the blue and grey monk vestments of the Cobalt Soul, a small part of her, after all the years of anger and abandonment with her parents, felt at home.

And now, as she lay sprawled across the beaches of Nicodranas overlooking the shimmering cerulean Lucidian Ocean, Beau couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blue tiefling wading into the water.

She sighed. This was ridiculous. It was just a little crush. Jester was a friend, a colleague, a confidant. Beau knew these feelings had to stop before they got in the way of the party’s operations. Or worse, their trust and companionship.

She looked around the beach, scanning for anything else to rest her eyes on. Caleb sat on a blanket with four books open around him. He flipped through them, scribbling notes on parchment between quick glances at Nott. Er, Veth. She was with Yeza, some distance away. They talked quietly with hands intertwined, but Veth's attention was fully on Luc, making sure he didn't stray too close to the water. Caduceus was seated on a smooth flat rock overlooking the sea, deep in meditation. The briny air seemed to blow in his direction, gently whipping his hair around. Fjord did the same but in the water. He floated on his back, eyes closed, gently bobbing up and down with the waves.

Beau watched as Jester snuck up behind Fjord and cast Control Water to flip him over. She couldn’t help the way her heart clenched when Jester flirted with Fjord. Somehow Fjord never seemed to notice. Jester was so naive, so hopeful, so desperate for someone to love her. Gods, what Beau wouldn’t give to be that someone. To laugh at her ridiculous plans and encourage them. To understand her layers. To hold her when her fears grew too big to handle alone. To kiss her worries away, to teach her things about herself that she didn’t even know yet. To shower her with the adoration she deserved.

Beau cursed silently and gnawed at the inside of her cheek. Jester deserved someone kind and compassionate. Beau was working on heeding Mollymauk’s words, trying to make every place better than she found it. But at the end of the day, she was still an abrasive asshole. She could never be what Jester needed her to be, she could never...

“BEAU, COME AND HELP ME!”

Beau looked up and saw Jester and Fjord locked in battle, two opposing walls of water pressed together in a stalemate. She sprinted over, scooping up a handful of round stones as she went. She stopped at the water’s edge and flung them, pelting Fjord. The impact made him lose concentration, and the massive wave crashed over him.

Jester squealed with laughter as Fjord slipped beneath the water’s surface, releasing a string of expletives. Beau smiled. It felt good to delight and entertain the one that was always making her laugh for a change.

Jester waded towards the shallows and beckoned Beau to join her in the water. Beau looked down at her attire, still not completely sure how Jester had convinced her to wear it.

“I wouldn’t want to get your dress wet.”

Jester waved her concerns away. “You can keep it! You look really pretty in red.” She grabbed Beau’s hands and pulled her in.

Beau tried to take a mental snapshot of the rich hues of the sun dipping below the horizon, the cool water running across her feet, the feeling of Jester’s hands on hers. She splashed water at Jester so she wouldn’t notice the blush rising to her cheeks.

Blue had always been her favorite color. Blue water, blue tiefling. But between the colors of the sunset and the dress that she tolerated only for Jester, maybe just for tonight, she loved red.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a Fjorester shipper: "Yeah, Beaujester is cute but I don't see it"  
> Marisha: *gives the gays everything they've ever wanted in episode 85*  
> Me: *puts on Beaujester hat* who tf is Fjord 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this little ficlet! Let me know what you think


End file.
